Seven Devils
by M0TI0NL3SS
Summary: She broke his heart and ran off with his arch enemy, but what happens when he comes back to live with them..permanently? Takes place after Summerslam. Kane x OC x Bray Wyatt
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Please review, favorite, and follow along with all of my other stories (especially Awakening which may or may not get deleted due to the lack of interest. :c)**_

* * *

Her delicate hands clenched into fists as she growled in anger backstage. Her mascara tears blurred her vision as she mumbled quietly to herself. The Bella Twins fooled her, made her think they were her friend, but all they wanted was her beautiful Women's Championship. She felt rather stupid for trusting them, considering they usually took pride in making the other divas feel worthless.

Her name was Casadira, and she was far from normal. She was a descendent from down under, a demon at that. Her twin sister, was none other than the Divas Champion, AJ Lee, but Casadira was taken away at a young age to work for the devil. When she came back at age 15, her hair had went from a dusty brunette color to a vibrant red, and her eyes were now an ominous looking yellow. AJ learned to accept her all over again, but her parents? Not so much. Casadira was depressed by this, but if it wasn't for one person, she wouldn't have been able to cope.

_Kane._

She managed Kane for years until she finally realized that she was in love with him. It took Kane a while to get used to but they grew very attached to one another, almost as if they became each other's sole purpose for being in WWE. Sadly, it all came to an end at one point, and things changed..

Casadira grew lonely without Kane. It seemed like he was busy every moment of his life, and they had no time to talk anymore. Everytime she'd try explaining to him how she felt, he turned away, shut her out. It made her angry, and at some points, extremely depressed. One day she received a call, but it wasn't from Kane, infact, it was from the one person Kane despised.

He told her things she thought no one else would, how beautiful she was, and how rude it is for people to mistreat her in such a harmful manner. His one request was that she'd leave Kane and come join him and his "brothers", which she gladly accepted. That night, she shocked the world and slapped Kane, joining them..and officially becoming a Wyatt.

Casadira walked angrily to the small, abandoned room the Wyatts and her were staying.

"Can this day just end ple-"

What she saw in front of her made her boil with rage. Kane was unconscious, chained up to the wall and covered in various scars. Fragments of dry blood had gotten onto his mask, his hair draped around him. She shook her head in disgust and rushed to her room, before being stopped in her tracks by none other than Bray Wyatt himself.

"What the hell is he doing here Bray?!" she panicked as she ran her fingers through her soft, red hair.

"_Shh, shh_ baby calm down." Bray replied as he gently grabbed her wrists.

"He's going to hurt me!" Casadira cried as she bit her lip.

"Not while he's locked up he won't. I promise if he lays a finger on you he's finished. Me and the boys have already began with the reincarnation so he'll be fine." Bray gently pulled Casi in, calming her down. "Where's your championship?"

"I _lost_ it.." replied Casi as a tear escaped one of her eyes. "They used me to get the title and I fell for it like the pathetic loss cause I am."

"You are no _'loss cause'_ my dear, you're much stronger than that." Bray lightly used his hand to brush away Casi's tears. "Trust me, you'll get it back, you always do."

Casadira simply shook her head and walked to her door. She looked back at him.

"I'm not sleeping on my own you know."

"Not a problem sweetheart." he chuckled back at her, picking her up and causing her to force a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Casadira awoke to the sweet smell of her perfume and crawled hazily out of bed. She removed the elastic bands holding her two red pigtails together, thus letting her dark red hair flow into place. Her eyes glowed a bright shade of yellow as she applied a new coat of lipgloss, and let out a sigh.

Despite what Bray had told her, she would _NEVER_ be able to get over the fact that Kane was joining them. She remembered what it felt like, how he sent her into a tailspin of depression and Bray was the only one she could rely on. She had no idea what to think of the whole thing at this point, but instead all she could do was accept it.

She headed into the kitchen, passing Kane in the process, but refusing to look at him the slightest bit.

"**_..Cas..._**" the rumble of his voice made her shake. He had awakened..

She rushed over to him grabbing his face ferociously.

"Don't fucking_ 'Cas'_ me! I hate that you're here! I want you gone, **_GONE!_**" Casi replied to him angrily, her eyes glowing red. Bray rushed over to her and gently pulled her back.

Right in front of Kane, Bray rested his forehead on Casadira's, looking into her tear stained eyes.

"He makes me so angry.." Casadira choked up and bit her lip.

"I'm sorry. I wish I could do something but..I can't." Bray replied looking down a little.

"_Why not!?_" Casi was beginning to sound more like a child than an adult at this point.

"The reincarnation, it's already begun. Just please, fight this out, for _me?_" Bray asked her, brushing a lock of her hair out of her face. "I'm going to unchain him Cas, and once I do, he still won't be able to hurt you, trust me."

_"..Fine."_ Casadira wiped her eyes and watched as Bray unchained Kane from the wall, letting him fall to the ground. She watched as he struggled to grasp reality and move up to his feet.

"Kane! How are you feeling?" Bray excalimed happily.

"..Fine.." Kane replied almost viciously. He managed to get up, but he still looked like he had no idea where he was. He looked over at Casadira, who at this point could think of a million other places she'd want to be at the moment. He tipped his head slightly as he looked at her.

"..It's been a while." he said to her.

"Hasn't it?" she smiled sarcastically and scoffed, walking off to the kitchen.

"Don't mind her, she still isn't used to this." Bray let out a small chuckle.

"I figured.." Kane looked over at Casi once again. What was he suppose to think of her now..?


End file.
